Accorgiti di me
by Megnove
Summary: Ancora un ultimo tributo alla fine della "Saga di Yomi", stavolta dal punto di vista di un personaggio molto triste e sfortunato: alla memoria di Helen...


**Accorgiti di Me**

Tutto ciò che volevo era che tu ti accorgessi di me.  
Ero stata messa sulla tua strada come un'esca. Ipnotizzata, condizionata, fornita di falsi ricordi e di una storia fittizia che potesse suscitare la tua… la vostra… compassione, affinché mi portaste con voi e i vostri nemici potessero spiarvi attraverso di me. Con tanto di finto pericolo da cui farmi salvare, e per renderlo più credibile erano state sacrificate col ricatto e la violenza delle persone a cui tenevi, in modo che, sconvolto, non ti facessi più di tante domande. Un piano davvero raffinatamente crudele.  
Fin dal nostro primo incontro, non ci sono state altro che menzogne tra noi. A dividerci.  
Quando invece io non avrei voluto altro che essere vicina a te. Non sapevo neanche perché.  
Fosti la prima cosa che vidi quando aprii gli occhi. E mi sembrasti subito così forte, gentile, premuroso. Pronto a proteggermi senza sapere niente di me e senza chiedere nulla in cambio. A difendermi dal pericolo, a difendermi anche dai dubbi dei tuoi compagni solo perché mi vedevi indifesa. Tra le istruzioni ipnotiche inculcatemi a mia insaputa c'era quella di esporvi a notizie che vi avrebbero scosso e allarmato… fare in modo di indurvi a investigare perché poteste cadere in trappola… e soprattutto, per rendere possibile tutto ciò, il bisogno di restare con voi, di non essere lasciata sola. Sapevano che tu, in particolare, non avresti potuto resistere ad una preghiera del genere da parte di una ragazza inerme.  
Ma quello che provavo per te… non era frutto del condizionamento. Era sincero. Probabilmente loro avevano tenuto conto anche di questo. Non avevano previsto, però, a cosa avrebbe potuto portare. Non avevano calcolato che io potessi sfuggire alla loro presa mentale ed aiutarvi, che le mie sorelle potessero ribellarsi e tradirli per amor mio e non solo. Come tutti i meschini che non conoscono l'amore e lo sottovalutano, non riuscivano a pensare che un sentimento del genere avrebbe causato la loro sconfitta.  
Che il passato che ricordavo fosse vero o falso, accanto a te mi sentivo al sicuro, protetta. Quasi felice. Avrei desiderato starti semplicemente accanto per sempre. Anche se tu non avessi ricambiato quel che provavo.  
E infatti non lo ricambiavi. Di questo me ne sono accorta quasi subito. Avrei potuto illudermi, vedendo quanto eri protettivo nei miei confronti, come arrossivi in volto quando ti facevano allusioni su di me, come eri pronto a coprirmi con il tuo corpo nel momento del pericolo e a metterti ferocemente contro i tuoi stessi amici, rischiando di spaccare la squadra, pur di sostenere la mia innocenza quando loro mi credevano una spia. Avrei potuto illudermi… ma non mi illusi neanche per un attimo. Tu avevi compassione di me. Di qualcuno che vedevi come una vittima. Sofferente per mano degli stessi che ti avevano fatto soffrire. Priva di una famiglia, come te. Qualcuno con cui potevi identificarti… Anzi, no. Neanche questo. Più di tutto, vedevi in me una persona debole. E carica di tristezza. E quindi meritevole di essere protetta, _anche se fossi stata davvero una pedina del nemico_. Avevi messo in conto che gli altri potessero avere ragione, per quanto non ti piacesse l'idea… e avevi semplicemente deciso che saresti stato dalla mia parte anche in quel caso. E così è stato. Anche quando hai scoperto la verità su di me… hai continuato a dirmi che non dovevo sentirmi in colpa. Che comunque io ero innocente.  
La mia mente era sconvolta dal fatto di aver ritrovato un'identità che non ricordavo, una sorella che non riconoscevo… di avere scoperto che ciò che credevo di me stessa era una bugia, e di ritornare in una casa il cui ricordo mi era stato cancellato. Ma soprattutto soffrivo per averti ingannato, per quanto inconsapevolmente. Già una volta avevo rischiato di perdere la tua fiducia a causa delle menzogne tessute intorno a me… ed era stato terribile. Non avrei sopportato che accadesse di nuovo. Persa in quel tumulto, mi aggrappavo a te come all'unico punto fermo rimasto nella mia vita. Ma non è accaduto. Hai continuato a rischiare per me, per il mio popolo, per la mia famiglia, senza che io potessi esserti in alcun modo d'aiuto in questo, nonostante lo desiderassi tanto. Hai continuato ad essere gentile con me e a proteggermi, mettendomi prima dei tuoi stessi amici, senza quasi batter ciglio.  
Per simpatia, perché ero stata usata. Per affetto. Per comprensione della mia situazione, e perché per te era normale aiutare i più deboli. Ma nient'altro. Non qualcosa di simile a quello che per te sentivo io…  
Per quello… ero arrivata troppo tardi.  
Mi andava bene anche così. Davvero.  
Purché tu ti fossi soltanto accorto di me. Dei miei sentimenti.  
E forse è stato così… almeno un po'… prima della fine. Almeno di questo mi voglio illudere.

Vi accompagnammo… ti accompagnammo… nel mondo dove ero cresciuta e che era stato cancellato dalla mia mente. Le nostre disavventure si moltiplicarono là. Fui di nuovo usata, e voi insieme a me, da nemici e nemici di nemici. Non ebbi modo di esserti utile come avrei voluto. E poi mi risvegliai.  
Il condizionamento ipnotico, quando svanisce, elimina i ricordi del periodo trascorso nel frattempo. Per me fu come vedervi tutti per la prima volta, e non sapevo chi foste e perché foste insieme a me. Riuscii a ricostruire tutto solo un po' per volta, con l'aiuto delle mie sorelle. Ma anche se la mia mente non ti riconosceva più, nel vederti preoccupato per me e felice che fossi salva, lì su quella spiaggia dove non sapevamo come fossimo arrivati, il mio cuore ebbe un balzo. Quello ti riconosceva bene. Ed era felice della tua reazione, anche se non ero certo l'unico oggetto della tua premura. Purtroppo però non ci fu molto tempo per le spiegazioni, e ancor meno tempo per ritrovare me stessa e cercare di ritrovare te. Il pericolo per noi tutti era cresciuto a dismisura. Tu dovevi combattere per la mia gente e per la tua, per salvare le persone più care a me e a te.  
E non ci fu tempo per confessarti i miei sentimenti.  
Probabilmente li conoscevi, almeno in parte. Ti era stato fatto notare quello che provavo. Ma ti comportavi come se niente fosse… o perché non ci credevi, o perché pensavi che mi avresti messo in imbarazzo. Se solo invece me ne avessi parlato, avrei trovato il coraggio di dirti tante cose… ma non fu così.  
Finché non ebbi l'occasione di aiutarti a salvare i tuoi cari. Sacrificandomi.  
Non fu un peso per me. Ne fui quasi felice. Sapevamo benissimo, io e mia sorella, che cosa ci aspettava consegnandoci a quell'uomo in cambio del professore… dopotutto era stato lui a trattarci come schiave e giocattoli, ad ideare il piano per usarci contro di voi. Non esitammo… perché ci sembrava uno scambio equo dopo quello che avevate fatto per aiutarci, nonostante noi e il nostro popolo fossimo al servizio del nemico. Era l'unica cosa che potevamo fare per sdebitarci. E per dare qualcosa… a chi era importante per noi.  
Speravo quasi che tu mi richiamassi indietro, mentre salivo per quel pendio. Non sarei tornata… non avrei permesso ai miei sentimenti di impedirmi questo dovere… ma almeno sarebbe stato un segno che ero davvero stata più importante per te di una semplice vittima da salvare. Invece no… stavi intimando al nostro padrone di non farci del male, di non provare a fare scherzi… non chiamasti me. Fu un'altra voce a chiamare un altro nome.  
Mia sorella è morta sapendo che l'uomo di cui si era innamorata la ricambiava. È morta confortata. E ha avuto le sue lacrime ad accompagnarla nell'altra vita. L'ho invidiata per questo. Io… no…  
Nonostante sia morta col tuo nome sulle labbra… tu non mi hai sentito.  
Ma ho almeno avuto la soddisfazione che il mio ultimo gesto abbia contribuito a salvarti la vita. Ti ho dato la possibilità di colpire e mutilare il tuo avversario. Se avessi affrontato quel malvagio in possesso di tutte le sue capacità, forse neanche tu saresti riuscito a sconfiggerlo. Invece… dovevi vivere. Prima di chiudere gli occhi, non ho potuto incontrare il tuo sguardo: stavi combattendo furiosamente per vendicarmi. Ma mi sono sentita fiera di me stessa… per avere fatto finalmente qualcosa per te.  
E felice, perché di questo almeno ti eri accorto. E me ne saresti stato almeno un po' grato. Ti saresti ricordato di me.

Hai sofferto per la mia morte. Mi hai pianto. Allo stesso modo di tutti gli altri. Sarebbe stato davvero egoista da parte mia augurarmi che tu soffrissi di più, più di quanto si soffre per un'amica. Anzi, devo essere felice di non averti causato altro dolore. Ne porti già così tanto sulle tue spalle.  
Voi tutti ci piangeste… me e le altre. Prometteste alla nostra memoria di portare la pace nel nostro mondo. Non dovete sentirvi in colpa per non esserci riusciti.  
Avete fatto del vostro meglio. In fondo eravamo stati noi a venderci stupidamente a quei malvagi, credendo che potessero migliorare le nostre vite… quando invece per loro eravamo soltanto strumenti da sacrificare, e mentre ci facevano promesse di libertà e conquiste stavano già minando ovunque la nostra terra in previsione di doverla distruggere e fuggire. Cosa avreste potuto fare voi da soli, per quanto forti foste, contro un tappeto di bombe atomiche grande come un continente?  
Non dovete sentirvi in colpa per questo. Né per la nostra morte, che è stata una nostra libera scelta. Siamo state noi a decidere di ribellarci ai nostri padroni. A decidere di nutrire affetto per voi. Siamo morte libere e in pace. Questo ha più valore di quanto possiate immaginare.  
E anche tu non devi sentirti in colpa… per non aver potuto ricambiare i miei sentimenti.  
Mi ero accorta da tempo… forse anche meglio di te… che c'era qualcun'altra nel tuo cuore. E che non avrei potuto vincere.  
Devo già ringraziarti per aver distrutto l'assassino che ci aveva fatto questo. E che probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto a tanti altri innocenti.  
So che hai pensato a me mentre lo affrontavi. In qualche modo posso consolarmi pensando di averti aiutato a trovare la forza per vincerlo, almeno in piccola parte. Anche se non quanto il pensiero di qualcun altro.  
Ma ti sei accorto di me. Ti ricorderai di me. Porterai con te la mia immagine… per quanto sarà lunga la tua vita. E lo sarà ancora molto. Non dovevi morire quel giorno. Non dovrai morire per tanto tempo ancora. Finché sulla terra ci sarà bisogno di te. E finché ci saranno persone che ti ameranno.  
E finché tu vivrai, una piccola parte di me non andrà perduta. Perché anch'io in piccola parte ho contribuito a conservarti la vita e la felicità. Questa è la cosa di cui sono più fiera.  
Questa è la ricompensa che mi basta per la mia vita e per la mia morte.  
Perciò sii felice. Realmente. Pienamente. Anche per tutti coloro che hai incontrato e che non possono più esserlo.  
E almeno un pochino, qualche volta, pensa a me.


End file.
